1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical plug technology, and more particularly to a rotating electrical plug, which has a simple structure and allows adjustment of the installation angle positively and safely to fit different electrical sockets.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to conventional electrical plug designs, the angular position between the metal conducting plates and the electrodes are not adjustable to fit different electrical outlets having plug holes configured in different directions.
Angle adjustable electrical plugs and night lamp systems are commercially available. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,066,420, entitled “Aroma diffusing night lamp system having an angle-adjustable electric plug”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,059, entitled “Angle-adjustable night lamp assembly for aroma diffusing night lamp system”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,097, entitled “Angle-adjustable aroma-diffusing night lamp system”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,147,116, entitled “Safety lamp bulb connector assembly”; U.S. Pat. No. 8,262,277, entitled “Aroma diffusing night lamp system with an angle-adjustable electric plug”.
The aforesaid prior art designs allow adjustment of the angular position of the electrical plugs. However, according to the aforesaid prior art designs, the electrical plugs may be not accurately adjusted to the desired angular position after an adjustment, and the user may not be aware of the situation. Even if the electrical plugs are accurately adjusted to the desired angular position, the electrical plugs can be moved out of the adjusted angular position easily and accidentally, causing falling of the loaded essential oil or aromatic fluid. Further, during adjustment of the angular position of the electrical plugs, the user may be unable to make sure that the adjustment has already been accurately done.
Further, during adjustment of the angular position of the electrical plugs of the aforesaid prior art designs, the user cannot visually check the adjustment or sense the adjustment auditorally or tactilly, and adjustment errors can occur easily, leading to a safety problem.